The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, botanically known as Cynara cardunculus L. var. scolymus L, and herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘PS-MSG0619’.
Cynara cardunculus L. var. scolymus L, commonly known as Globe artichoke, is a thistle-like perennial herb and is a member of the family Asteraceae. Globe artichokes comprise: leaves, which are pinnately lobed; but primarily spiney; oval capitula composed of an involucre of overlapping layers of large bracts; a receptacle, which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants may be propagated by division or vegetative means, and are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads, which are considered as vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be baked, steamed, or boiled, after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.
The new artichoke cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor, William J. Colfer, in Chowchilla, Calif., in 2004. The new artichoke cultivar ‘PS-MSG0619’ is a result of a controlled cross between the female (seed) parent, Cynara cardunculus L. var. scolymus L designated ‘GGMSC5’ (unpatented) and the male (pollen) parent, Cynara cardunculus L. var. scolymus L designated ‘GGRCHB01’ (unpatented) The new artichoke ‘PS-MSG0619’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross following several cycles of self-pollination in an outdoor field environment in 2003/2004 in Merced County, Calif. Self-pollination procedures were controlled by using “plant bagging” methods to create physical barriers around individual inflorescence. Specifically, pollen was collected from this selected plant and reintroduced three days later (self-pollination) to the same plant. Subsequent plant evaluation, selection and additional self-pollination were performed in outdoor field environment the following season(s). Following three cycles of inbreeding the progeny of these efforts was observed during anthesis. The lack of pollen presence in PS-MSG0619 was observed. This plant was retained for further observation, vegetative propagation and experimentation.
Asexual reproduction of the artichoke ‘PS-MSG0619’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in (August 2004) in Castroville, Calif., and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.